


Confidential Stalking

by Yōu (eggiegg)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggiegg/pseuds/Y%C5%8Du
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katarina clenches her jaw. Readies her fingers. Waits to strike as soon as the moment calls for it, but the light's too strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidential Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> For Tin, don't let the fuckers get you down.

There she is again, Katarina notes, one leg dangling, crossed over the other, its weight obtuse and numbing.

How long has she sat there? Of course, Katarina knows perfectly, there is no need for a watch, no need to dart her sight back and forth between the wall and her target. She knows, ready, with the numbers ticking away in her heart. She can hear the quiet sighs of the air around her, feel the slightest breeze, every hair on her body was ready to stand up and fight, every cell ignited and pulsing, but she stays still. Still like dry ink, sunk so far into the paper that it has nowhere else to spread. Like congealed blood, stuck in her fingernails, her skin, her eyes.

She’s in the light, blonde hair dancing as she bobs her head up an down, a sweet, wide smile adorning her face. Katarina controls the rush in her veins, and watches.

Extra sweet, half ice with cinnamon, cappuccino, she notes, making another tick in her mind. Monday mornings, Wednesday afternoons, the occasional Thursday nights and Sunday at lunch. 

It’s loud in the café, so Katarina holds her breath to hear just a little better. If light had sound, it would be Lux. The light’s dull, and its voice mounded and sticky, it’s loud, it’s silent, it’s annoying. But Katarina listens. 

“Thank you,” she says, sweetening her words for etiquette. It was too obvious how much she hates it, Katarina suppresses her urge to scoff, the light that drains from her eyes, the light that howls on her fingertips suggest otherwise. 

Lux is wearing navy blue tights and a short, silver dress, the brown headband fails to keep the hair out of her face, so Lux lets it fall all over the place. The hair’s in her dark eyes, the hair’s in her words, in her bite and her kick, they illuminate her. And for some reason, when something’s illuminated, it looks harmless. 

Katarina shifts her stance, rotating her black coffee cup just a little, and so does Lux. It wasn’t really there, but Katarina sees it, that great big envelope of light that found its way around Lux’s body. Katarina stills again, and the light decays.

The first time Katarina met her was in an alley behind a back street. She was called to a winning fight, it wasn’t anything big, but by mere coincidence was she near, so she followed her men, no need to hurry.  
There, she glowed, crashing down on Katarina’s carefree steps, a great big gun held in place. She glowed, despite the dark, unruly nightmare disturbing the city, glowed as if nothing in this world could shake her light. Glowed like all the hope in the world had turned itself around to destine itself around her. Like she alone, could act against the schemes of things that degrade her, and in the process of action, everything that Katarina had once accepted out of fear of insensitivity or ignorance is shaken before her and examined, and from this total onslaught by Lux’s fight against the seemingly stable cosmos around her, from the total examination of darkness and light, came the terror and fear that distilled Katarina’s killer instinct, for just a second. 

This was the perfect chance, she was of high positioning in Demacia, to assassinate her meant the rise of Katarina’s own organization, Noxus, and her loyalty would never be questioned again.  
She could do it; she had the speed and the agility to put out the light before it has a chance to fire. She could feel it. Feel the lagging in Lux’s bones when she moved, taste her inexperience in close combat.  
The adrenaline bounces into action as Katarina dashed from the shadows, the blood of Katarina’s dark dealers glowed with her, only fools hesitate. She bounced up, throwing a blade with all of her weight. It scraped Lux’s arm, surprising her for just long enough. Seeing her opportunity, Katarina launched herself at her, dodging the precise, well-aimed blinding lights Lux shot. She reached her and smiled, tried to taste the fear or at least pretend it existed, dislodged her favourite weapon from the leather binding around her thighs, it was over-

It wasn’t really a great shot, but it still bit hard into Katarina’s calf, and in that split second, the light had darted away, leaving Katarina with her dead allies and the bitter taste of a failed, secure kill. 

“Luxanna Crownguard,” she read, the name tipping off of her tongue, salty and pungent, “Demacia’s little princess.”

It was Katarina herself who had sworn she’d never taste failure again. Katarina who wielded her blades in honour, Katarina who will one day lead their organization to victory. 

And Katarina who will shutdown the thief. 

Dusk approaches, Katarina’s leg feels blue and sore, her coffee ice cold, but she stays, resolute and still.  
It was Lux who breaks the silence, and Lux who drops her smile and lets the light around her fade into oblivion. 

“With your power level, I suggest you forfeit instead.”

It was because of those cold, lifeless eyes does Katarina smile again, “is that fear I smell? Princess, delusions get you nowhere.”

Lux says nothing, but takes a sip of her lukewarm ice cap.

“Will you run now, princess?” It was a question Katarina does not need an answer to, but she meets Lux’s eyes anyway. The deep, burning in her aches for more. 

Because she knows, since the very first day when their eyes met, they were both empty besides loyalty. Blindly, deadly.


End file.
